User blog:ExerciseDancefloors/Tiered Profiles: Cyberai
This Blog takes into account the Tiering System of VSBattles fame. I did not create this system. ' '''This Blog will tier characters, creatures, robots, vehicles, weapons and more from the Cyberai verse. ' '''Origin of Neo-Earth The Earth was corrupt. It needed to be fixed. I wanted to tell them, their whole being was so flawed. No one listened, of course. It started when the planet was struck by some sort of magnetic asteroid. This wiped out all life, not a single monument of mankind's success was left standing. After this, the shaping began. It started with the basics, which included plants, cells, microbes, fungi, and small animals. Eventually, life evolved back to the point where it once left off. Artificially assisted evolution, something that didn't seem possible to the race which once dominated Earth, was now a total reality. The Neonites, or Neo-Sapients, were the new dominant lifeforms, becoming much greater than their predecessors. ' 'Neo-Earth's Inhabitants Neo-Earth is inhabited by many beings and creatures, the most prominent being the aforementioned Neonites. They share the same appearance as humans, but have the massive advantages provided by artificial evolution, including the ability to withstand high falls, punch and kick with greater force, and possess superior reflexes (the perfect balance between fast and slow twitch muscles) that allow for greater endurance and stamina. They are also far more intelligent than Homo Sapiens, with average IQs of 250 or more. They built monolithic cities the size of entire countries, and interstellar vehicles that could travel from Earth to the Alpha Centauri system within 50 minutes or less. Laser technology had finally become the dominant source of power, and was honed to near perfection. ''Miko Illumina Kevin Jettison '' 'The Cyberai' The Cyberai are Neo-Earth's strongest defenders. They are warriors birthed from a gene engine, which could select traits and create organic matter out of artificial particles. The engine itself was built into a massive domelike building, which is 1,000 stories tall. Those responsible for bio engineering the Cyberai were all soldiers themselves- Neo-Earth's first, having programmed their own fighting abilities and tactics into the engine. The Paracybites were the true Cyberai, possessing the ability to manipulate anything with their minds (also by using simple gestures) and harness raw energy to an extensive degree. Gene Soldiers were much more common units, possessing advanced knowledge and combat skills, but lacking the paranormal abilities of their brethren. However inferior they were, Gene Soldiers took much less of a toll on the engine, allowing millions upon millions to be created at once. Cyberai are born with the appearance of a 9 year old, and grow until they appear to be 18. This process could take anywhere from 15-20 years. ''Ark Covenant '''NAME: '''Ark Covenant '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: 14 '(Physically and Mentally) | 5 '(Chronologically) '''Date Of Birth: '''November 25th 10045 '''Zodiac Sign: '''Sagittarius '''Height: '''5'10" '''Weight: ' 110 lbs '''Hair: '''Very thick, medium length, emo-ish hair | '''Dark Brown '''when disguised as a Neonite | '''Royal Blue '''as a Cyberai Warrior '''Eyes: Crystal Blue Clothing: '''Blue Hoodie w/ White T-Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans, B&W Skate Shoes | Blue Plated Armor and Helmet w/ V shaped Visor Wyvern Rysk 'NAME: '''Wyvern Rysk '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: 16 '(Physically and Mentally) | 7 (Chronologically) '''Date Of Birth: '''April 16th 10042 '''Zodiac Sign: '''Taurus '''Height: '''6'8" '''Weight: '''200 lbs '''Hair: '''Short, choppy and non symmetrical | '''Clover Green '''in color '''Eyes: '''Dark Green '''Clothing: '''Green Heavy Armor w/ Horned Dragon-esque Helm Xero Matter Xara Matter '''METALLUM Organization Not every faction agreed with Neo-Earth's new governmental system, and prominent among these groups was METALLUM. They were led by a former general in the N.E. First Army, but he suffered from a disease that began to eat away at his body. He abandoned the military and was believed to be dead. Truthfully, he was alive- secretly mining from the asteroid, all to build him a new body and create high functioning war robots. His scientist followers all agreed to be mechanized- to become the ultimate soldiers and the planet's dominant force. The commander was driven insane from the power and immortality his cyborg form granted, strength that a neonite was never meant to possess. It gave him a monstrous, yet still humanoid appearance. All but the most trusted of his followers were mindwiped and mentally reprogrammed to serve as leaders for his new military. They built mechanical factories and cities all over the world, becoming the METALLUM Organization and slowly conquering Neo-Earth. The only forces left to stop them were those of the Cyberai, who began to combat their artificial legions. '' 'Centillionite Empire' '9 Legendary Dragons''' Category:Blog posts